Guardian High
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Jack's life has been full of abuse and not being wanted will it change when he starts a new school. who will he met there, will they be able to save him from his abusers. Warning - abuse, BunnyXJack
1. Chapter 1

I've seen a few good ROTG school stories and well wanted to have a try of doing one also. So I do hope you like it and all that

* * *

Jack was going to start a new school however it was probably going to be like most schools that he ended up going to and well his home life was not any better, his step-father was not any better than the bullies that would beat him up in the other schools. Jack walked through the doors down to the office; he got his time table and all that before heading to his first class. Jack had to admit at least he hadn't gotten beaten up yet so maybe things could be different this time round but he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

He entered the classroom; the class were divided into group tables. The teacher came over to Jack who had entered the calls room; the teachers name was Mr Manny or well you could call him Mr Moon depending on what ever floated you boat.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us, so why don't you go sit over there and we can continue with our lesson" Mr Manny said, Jack nodded before heading over to the table that Mr Manny had said to go to. I wondered who these guys were well they didn't seem to mind me, I noticed one of them writing on a piece of paper before passing it to me.

'_Hi, I'm Sandy. What's your name?_' the note said, I could see why they called him that, I mean his hair was a sandy blond colour as well as having golden brown eyes well it was hard to realise that. I wrote back telling him my name before seeing that the others on the table were looking at me.

"Your teeth are really white" the girl says quietly, she had purple eyes as well as light brown hair. I wondered what was up with her I mean it wasn't as freaky as you'd think.

"Tooth, ya probably freaking him out mate" said one of the boys that had dark brown hair; he seemed to have an Australian accent as well as having drawings on his books and that he looked like he did a lot of track. There was another guy on the table who also had dark brown hair, he looked like he was the type to do football I mean he was not fat but looked quite strong.

I decided to keep to myself for the rest of that lesson however once the lesson had finished was when these guys seemed to speak to me more to me.

"Sandy tells that your name is Jack" I hear the strong brown haired one say; he sounded Russian and all that.

"And what if it is so what" Jack says before feeling a hand on his shoulder

"We nothing by that, I'm Nicholas however you can call me North for short, that is Toothiana however we call her Tooth, he is Aster but some of us call him Bunny as he is very fast and you have already talked to Sanderson or Sandy as he likes to be called" North says

"Ok, so North, Sandy, Tooth and kangaroo ok got that I guess I'll see you lot around" Jack says before going to leave however was grabbed by the arm

"What did you call me, I'm not a kangaroo mate and you can only call me Aster ok" Aster growls

"Whatever" Jack says before leaving the room.

North, Tooth, Sandy and Aster looked at each other wondering about this kid that they had met, Aster knew that Jack was going to be trouble and took a dislike to him instantly so that wasn't anything knew.

"You think he ok?" North asked

"I think we should make him apart of our group" Tooth says and Sandy nodded in agreement however Aster didn't really

"No way, he's not like us and wouldn't fit in to our group, mate" Aster says

"Come on bunny lighten up, he could be one of us" North says before Aster hit him. He didn't like the nickname that the others had given him.

"Don't call me that, mate" Aster growled

the rest of the day went on and then school came to an end. Jack was now dreading going home, his step-father was known as Pitch to him and well nothing else. Jack came into the house hoping the Pitch wasn't around however not to his luck, Pitch grabbed Jack by the arm "You have your chores to do Jack" Pitch says before pushing Jack into the kitchen, Jack had always been abused by Pitch ever since his mother had died. Jack had to obey or risk getting kicked or punched; he was still recovering from a beating he had gotten a few days ago.

Pitch left Jack alone to deal with the kitchen; Jack wondered if anyone had a life like his and wondered if he would ever get the chance to have a family that cared about him. Jack accidentally dropped a plate and it smashed, he tried cleaning it up before Pitch saw however he didn't do it quickly enough.

"Look what you did Jack looks like you're going to need to be punished" Pitch says going close to Jack before Jack had a chance to react he felt pain in his abdominal, Jack had gone through this kind of think for more the 3 years and so had never really gotten around to trusting anyone. Once Pitch had finished he left Jack laying on the floor in pain. Jack began to wonder why this happened, it wasn't like he could talk to someone about this as they would probably do nothing about it.

He later on headed to his room which was in the attic, he laid on what was his bed and fell to sleep. He had another day of school tomorrow and that meant another day of getting beaten up probably as well as being put on the table with North, Sandy, Tooth and Aster, well the next day couldn't be any worse right. Jack would find out what was going to happen next when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

To be continued

Please review - I like to hear what you have to say


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for not updating sooner, I've been kinder side tracked since finishing my course however I'm getting back to writing my stories. So I do hope you like it and all that

* * *

When Jack woke the next morning, everything ached however nothing ached as much as his abdominal did. When moving his shirt up he came to notice dark bruising and just looking at it would make anyone winch as it looked quite bad but it wasn't something that Jack hadn't had before.

Jack knew that he had another day of school to get through so would just have to deal with it and hopefully get through the day without anyone noticing, Jack took some tablets to help with the pain and so that he couldn't winch so much when moving around.

When walking to school he spotted the four that he was hoping that he wouldn't see today but he should have known that was not possible to have avoided them being that he was in the same class as them for some of the lessons. So knowing by that he wasn't going to get away easily but he could decide to ignore them and hopefully they would get the message and leave him alone.

Much to Jack's annoyance was that North and the others had spotted him, they came over well Aster was being dragged over by Tooth and Sandy. "Hello Jack, how today you are?" North asked however Jack didn't really answer him which made the others think that something was up.

"Are you ok?" Tooth asked Jack, she had noticed that he looked slightly pale then he had the day before.

"I'm fine" Jack says, before moving past North and the others only to be grabbed by Aster, Jack bit his lip a little to keep himself crying out in pain, Jack felt pain come across his abdominal as well on his arm where Aster had grabbed it there was bruising which hurt.

"Don't be lying to us mate" Aster says

"Let go of me" Jack shouted at Aster, he wanted to get away from them as he didn't want them getting hurt because of him as well as that he didn't need any more reason for Pitch to punish him. He knew that Pitch would not be happy if he knew that Jack had told anyone about what had been happening.

Jack pulled his arm away from Aster before running away; he ran straight to the boys toilets once in school and locked himself in one of the stalls in the boys toilets. He lets a few tear falls as he felt the pain around his abdominal worsen, it seemed when Aster had pulled him back was what caused it to hurt more and the pain medication seemed to have worn off so it was full pain.

* * *

Aster's pov

* * *

I had the feeling that the kid was hiding something, I mean he seemed to be in pain but I wasn't sure why I mean I hadn't even held his arm tightly. I looked at the others wondering if they had the same feeling that I had, well if they did they didn't say so "we should give him space today" I hear North say and I nodded, I would give the kid some space but at least keep an eye on him.

"But North what if something is really wrong with him" Tooth says, it seemed that she was quite worried for the kid. I guess she might have a crush on the kid but we only met him the day before but I guess in a way we all felt the need to protected the kid.

"North's right, Tooth, the kid probably needs time to himself to adjust however that doesn't mean that we can't keep an eye on him" I say to them and they nodded.

* * *

Jack's pov

* * *

I had decided to go to lesson however I didn't want to go back to the place of torture, well my home but it was more like a place of torture. I had an arm over my abdominal; the pain had lessened slightly from what happened that morning but not enough so that I had no pain though. I hated my life at times and wondered what I had done to have gotten a life where I felt so alone, so lost, so hurt. I had always had to wonder why my life had to be like this maybe it was because I did something bad, I had always tried to be good but it seemed that it didn't matter to anyone well I guess that wasn't true any more I mean four people seemed to show that they cared about me but could that really be true this time.

I watched the day go by seeming pretty normal and for once I started to have fun in a way, this fun I didn't want to end but I knew that it would end and then I would know pain again. I hated my step-father and all that he was, I wished I could tell someone about what he was like but the chances were that no one would listen and understand. I had noticed that North and the others had been watching me most of the day, I would have to say I liked being noticed and all that being as I didn't feel ignored or no one cared.

* * *

To be continued

Please review - I like to hear what you have to say and if you have any request for something to happen next just let me know.


End file.
